VidClock
by YuryJulian
Summary: Bridger durchsucht das Boot nach Lucas.


_Disclaimer: Alles gehört den Tv-Machern und ich hab nichts außer meiner Idee und Geld gab es auch keines. _

Season: eins? Zwei? Keine Ahnung, sucht euch selbst was aus.

Character: Captain Bridger, Lucas Wolenczak

Category: Trennungsherzschmerz mit ganz viel Gefühl und ein klein wenig SciFi

Rating: K

**Vid-Clock**

by YuryJulian

Egal wo er suchte, er konnte den Teenager nicht finden. Etwas was sehr ungewöhnlich war, denn er hätte jede Wette mitgemacht, Lucas beim MoonPool anzufinden, doch selbst Darwin wusste ausnahmsweise nicht wo dieser war. Auf den Captain wirkte das nur sorgentreibender. Er hatte bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem was am Vormittag vorgefallen war und nun schien er Lucas vollends vergrault zu haben.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten des sinnlosen herum irrens gab er es auf. Er würde Lucas nicht mehr finden. Nathan fand es sei eine gute Idee etwas zu essen und anschließend konnte er Darwin noch einmal nach Lucas schicken.

Ein Deck weiter stieß er jedoch mit jemanden zusammen. „Lucas!" Sofort hielt er ihn an den Armen, um ihn daran zu hindern, augenblicklich wieder zu verschwinden. „Warte."

Lucas sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen leicht eingeschüchtert an. „Bekomme ich jetzt die nächste Predigt?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, nein!" sagte Bridger mit dem Kopf schüttelnd. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich heute morgen so angeschrien habe, das war nicht in Ordnung von mir. Weder dir noch mir gegenüber. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Nicht wegen dieses harmlosen Problemes."

Der Teenager schwieg daraufhin.

„Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an? Ich fühle mich schrecklich deshalb." sagte Bridger aufrichtig. „Ich habe dir nicht weh tun wollen, um nichts in der Welt."

Das Computergenie sah zu Boden. „Mir tut es auch leid. Ich hätte das einfach ernster nehmen sollen und den Pal nicht manipulieren. Sie hatten alles recht mich so anzuschreien."

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht und du weißt das auch. Vor allem hätte ich mich mehr unter Kontrolle haben müssen und dich nicht direkt auf der Brücke so angehen dürfen. Wir haben beide unsere Fehler gemacht, genau darum habe ich dich gesucht."

„Um sich zu entschuldigen, weil ich mich gegen die Vorschriften stelle?" Lucas glaubte das nicht richtig mitbekommen zu haben.

„Nicht unbedingt das, aber ich habe zu hart reagiert. Etwas was nicht hätte sein dürfen und schon gar nicht als Captain dieses Bootes." Captain Bridger zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Alles wieder in Ordnung? Du musst dich vor mir nicht mehr verstecken." sagte er, als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Stumm nickte Lucas.

„Wo hast du dich versteckt?", fragte Bridger grinsend. „Selbst Darwin wusste nicht, wo du zu finden bist."

„Er wusste es, er hat mir nur versprochen es niemanden zu sagen." sagte Lucas und sah ohne Regung den Captain an.

„Bitte?"

„Ja, wenn man ihn darum bittet ist Darwin die Verschwiegenheit in Person." Er atmete tief ein und hielt dann Bridger eine Uhr hin. „Bitte sehr."

„Was ist das?", fragte Nathan und nahm sie an sich.

„Die Alternative gegen den Pal. Das ist eine Uhr mit eingebauter Videofunktion. Dort oben", er zeigte auf eine Stelle auf dem digitalen Ziffernblatt. „ist eine Kamera eingebaut. Sobald Sie dort an der Seite drücken, funkt es automatisch sein Gegenstück an, das ich bei mir habe." Lucas zeigte ihm die Uhr an seinem Arm, die wirklich genauso aussah, wie die, die er eben Bridger gegeben hatte.

„Und die wirst du ständig bei dir haben und auch jedesmal antworten, wenn ich dich brauche?" Nathan Bridger zog die Stirn kraus.

„Nicht nur das, das Ding hat noch eine kleine aber feine Funktion und die besteht aus einem Videobild. Ich bau doch nicht umsonst eine kleine Kamera ein, nur damit ich beschäftigt bin!"

Der Captain sah ihn aufmerksam an. Gleich würde er etwas zu hören bekommen.

„Wenn Sie nun also glauben ich hab das wieder ausgeschaltet oder meine das nicht beachten zu müssen, können Sie die Kamerfunktion aktivieren. Im Gegensatz zu einem normalen Vidlink haben Sie nicht erst darauf zu warten, bis ich den Anruf entgegen nehmen, sondern die Verbindung wird sofort aufgebaut. Sehen Sie?" Lucas aktivierte beide Uhren und Bridger konnte Lucas' Abbild auf seinem Ziffernblatt sehen.

„Das hast du den Nachmittag über gemacht?" Ungläubig sah er auf die Uhren. Bridger war zutiefst von seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied beeindruckt.

„Ich habe Sie verärgert und das zurecht." sagte Lucas schuldbewusst. „Es ist nur rechtens, wenn ich für meine Fehler aufkomme."

„Lucas, das ist völlig unglaublich. Hattest du das schon länger vor oder war das eher spontan?"

Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin für Spontanität bekannt. Es war wirklich nichts großes. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass jeder hier von mir denkt, mir wäre alles egal. Wenn das so wäre, hätte mein Vater recht und das will ich nicht. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man so über mich denkt, denn das bin ich nicht. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage Verantwortung zu übernehmen." Er machte eine kurze Pause in welcher er den Blick vom Captain abwandte. „Nicht zuletzt von Ihnen habe ich dies alles gelernt und bin dafür dankbar. Auch wenn es mich öfters mal genervt hat, wieder in Ihrem Quartier anzutanzen, so hat es mir doch gut getan." Nun sah Lucas wieder auf. „Danke."

Bridger lächelte stolz. Wieso war Robert nie so einfach gewesen? Nun hatte er einen Teenager vor sich stehen, an dem er die Kanten versucht hatte abzurunden und war erfolgreich gewesen, nur sein eigener Sohn; sein eigener Sohn war ein undurchdringlicher Stein gewesen. „Mach dir nicht allzuoft Gedanken darüber was andere von dir denken. Du bist so wie du bist ganz du selbst. Außerdem bekommt niemand solche raffinierten Erfindungen in der kurzen Zeit hin wie du." Captain Bridger band sich die Uhr um sein Handgelenk. „Hast du auch einen Namen oder möchtest du das Patent auf einer Nummer laufen lassen?"

„Ich dachte Vid-Clock wäre eine nette Idee. Zumindest solange bis mir etwas besseres einfällt." sagte Lucas schulterzuckend.

„Gut, dann sind wir beide jetzt im Besitz einer Vid-Clock. Der Prototypen, die dich reich machen werden."

„Ja klar", sagte Lucas abschätzig. „Als nächstes werde ich mich daran machen ein ganz neues Computerzeitalter zu erschaffen und als der Vater dieses in die Geschichte eingehen. Ist doch alles ein Klax!"

Der Captain legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Warum denn nicht? Ich kann mir das sehr gut vorstellen. Wieso reden wir nicht beim Essen darüber?"

„Eigentlich hatte ich Darwin versprochen mit ihm zu spielen, wenn ich fertig bin."

„Gut, dann werde ich dich dort abladen und gehe alleine zum Essen."

„Wäre mir ganz recht." sagte Lucas und freute sich schon auf seine nassen Spiele mit dem Delphin.

**ENDE**

written 30/01/2006


End file.
